Missunderstanding
by Park Shita
Summary: Baekhyun hanya berharap saat ia bangun dari tidurnya, ada Chanyeol-suaminya- yang berada disampingnya. " Si..siapa?" -Baekhyun. "Oh itu temanku." Chanyeol. "Jadi itu alasan kenapa kau tak pulang dengan mobilmu?"-Baekhyun. " Ne. Dia tertidur semalam di mobil jadi aku tak tega membangunkannya. Dia nampak lelah."-Chanyeol. Chanbaek couple.


Tittle : MISSUNDERSTANDING

Author : Lee Shita

M.C : Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

O.C : Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai

Do Kyungsoo

And Other

Genre : Yaoi,Romance, Hurt

Rating : T+

Disclaimer : Para pemain punya Tuhan, cerita punya author, please don't be silent readers. Mian kalo ada typo. Gomawo.

::Happy Reading::

MISSUNDERSTANDING

Baekhyun POV

Tubuhku rasanya lemas dan lelah, yah kalian tahu kan apa yang baru saja aku perbuat. Kami menikah sudah sekitar dua bulan, namun entah mengapa rasanya masih tetap sakit . Setengah sadar aku melihatnya terduduk di pinggir ranjang sambil tersenyum ke arahku, tentu saja aku membalas senyuman itu.

"Tidurlah chagy!" ucapnya dengan nada yang lembut yang terdengar kontras dengan suaranya yang nge-bass. Aku tak membalas kata-katanya aku hanya melemparkan sebuah senyuman padanya. Jujur tanpa dia suruh pun aku sebenarnya sudah ingin menutup mataku yang lelah ini, tapi aku takut saat aku menutup mataku ini ia akan menghilang, menghilang dari hadapanku saat aku terbangun nanti.

"Tapi kau tak akan pergi kan?" ucapku dengan suara yang parau. Dia tersenyum tanpa memberikan jawaban yang jelas, lalu menaikkan selimut yang aku kenakan, dan berbaring disampingku.

"Baiklah! Aku akan menemani istriku sampai tertidur." Ucapnya sambil memeluk tubuhku.

Rasanya sulit untuk tak tertidur di dalam pelukannya, benar-benar sulit melawan rasa kantuk disaat ada kehangatan yang memelukmu. Sampai akhirnya aku pasrah, mata ini sudah tak bisa diajak berkompromi lagi.

Gelap..

Baekhyun Pov end

Author Pov

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun – istrinya – sambil tersenyum. Ia mengelus surai coklat milik istrinya, mengecup bibirnya kilat, lalu beranjak dari ranjang dan segera mengenakan pakaiannya.

...

...

Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di depan sebuah pintu masuk, dan seorang namja tampan turun dari mobil tersebut dan berjalan masuk ke gedung itu. Lampu kelap-kelip, suara sound yang keras, banyak orang yang menari-nari , dari apa yang author gambarkan semua pasti tahu kalau tempat yang dimasuki Chanyeol ini adalah club malam/diskotik/bar atau semacamnya. Chanyeol berjalan dengan santainya menuju meja bartender (?).

"Yaak! ini dia pengantin baru kita. Aku fikir kau tak akan kemari." Ucap seorang bartender dengan kulit yang eksotis.

"Mana mungkin, aku tak bisa bila sehari tak kemari, ini sudah seperti keharusan bagiku." Sahut Chanyeol

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun sshi? apa dia tak marah?"

"Dia sudah tidur, aku rasa dia kelelahan."

"Kelelahan? Memangnya kalian bermain berapa ronde?"

"Hahahaha.. kau terlalu ingin tahu urusan pribadiku, Kai-ah."

"Sekedar bertanya Yeol-ah."

"Oh iya, mana Kyungie?" tanya Chanyeol setelah meneguk wine-nya.

"Itu! Seperti biasa melayani beberapa pengunjung."

"Waah.. aku merindukannya. Aku mau mencarinya dulu ne?"

"Ne.." sahut Kai.

Chanyeol berjalan di tengah keramaian mencari sosok namja mungil dengan mata besarnya. Chanyeol tersenyum saat yang ia cari kini berada di hadapannya, tapi Chanyeol segera mengerutkan dahinya saat seorang ajusshi sedang berusaha untuk melecehkannya.

"Berapa biayamu semalam hah?" tanya ajusshi itu.

"Mianhe, aku bukan seperti yang anda pikirkan."

"Hah! kau terlalu jual mahal manis. Ayolah~" ucap ajusshi lancang dengan mengelus pipi namja manis itu.

"Yaak! jauhkan tanganmu itu darinya!" Bentak Chanyeol membuat kedua namja ini menoleh.

"Yeol-ah?" ucap Kyungsoo –namja yang hendak dilecehkan tadi-

"Kau tahu ajusshi, kau itu memalukan. Apa kau tak punya anak hah? bagaimana bila anakmu di lecehkan seperti itu di depan orang. Lagipula anda salah menilai orang, dia bukanlah pelacur seperti yang anda kira. Dia orang baik-baik."

"Beraninya kau bocah. Jika dia memang orang baik-baik kenapa dia ada disini hah? cih! Mau sok suci."

"Dia memang suci, kau tahu. Dan dia itu sudah ada yang memiliki." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo menjauh dari ajushhi itu.

"Yeol-ah? Ap.. apa yang kau lakukan barusan? Kau tak usah seperti itu." Ucap Kyungsoo sedikit bergetar, takut .. mungkin.

"Kau tak seharusnya merendahkan dirimu seperti itu. Kenapa kau membiarkan orang itu menganggapmu sebagai pelacur?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menggetarkan pundak kyungsoo.

"Mianhe, aku memang lemah hikss.. hikss."

Greep

Chanyeol segera memeluk Kyungsoo, membiarkannya menangis dalam dekapannya.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan matanya saat sinar matahari masuk melalui jendela apartemennya, ia menoleh kesebelahnya dan nampak kecewa saat sosok Chanyeol tak ada disana.

"Huuh.. lagi-lagi." Gerutunya, lalu berusaha turun dari ranjangnya dengan susah payah, bagian bokongnya masih terasa sakit akibat kegiatan semalam. Setelah selesai mandi ia memutuskan untuk memasak, sudah menjadi tugas soeorang istri kan untuk memasak? Walaupun Baekhyun seorang namja namun kecantikan serta keahliannya dalam memasak tak kalah bahkan lebih baik dibandingkan para yoeja. Baekhyun nampak memotong beberapa sayuran, walaupun ia tak yakin suaminya akan ikut sarapan, tapi ia sengaja masak lebih, yah setidaknya untuk berjaga-jaga kalau Chanyeol pulang.

Greep..

Sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya, membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"Yeolli?" ucapnya sambil menoleh ke belakang.

"Hehehe.. mianhe aku mengejutkanmu." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Kapan kau datang? Kenapa aku tak mendengar suara pintu dan mobilmu?"

"Kau terlalu sibuk chagy, makanya kau tak mendengarku. Masalah mobil, hhmm.. aku meninggalkanya di club kemarin."

"Eih? Wae?"

"Hhmm.. sessuatu terjadi semalam. Chagy aku ingin minta sesuatu?"

"Mwoya?"

"Morning kiss ku." Bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan segera mengecup bibir Chanyeol kilat.

"Hanya itu chagy. Cepat sana kau mandi, kau bau sekali, bau alkohol."

"Jinja?" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengendus tubuhnya.

"Ne kau benar chagy. Tapi kau tetap mencintaiku kan?"

"Aigoo! Tentu saja. Tapi kemungkinan aku berubah pikiran jika kau tak segera mandi sekarang!"

"ne..ne.. arra." Ucap Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hanya tertawa terkekeh.

...

...

"Selamat makan!" seru Chanyeol saat ia hendak menyantap masakan istrinya.

Biip..

Biip..

Chanyeol segera mengangkat ponselnya.

"Yeobbuseyo? Oh Kyungie kau sudah bangun ne? Mian aku meninggalkanmu, aku tak tega membangunkanmu kau terlihat begitu lelah. Ne aku pulang naik taksi. Oh mobilku? Suruh saja orang lain mengantarkannya kerumahku. Ne..ne..sampai bertemu nanti." Ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun POV

"Ne..ne..sampai bertemu nanti." Ucapnya lalu meletakkan ponselnya kembali.

"Si..siapa itu?" tanyaku cemas.

"Oh itu hanya teman." Sahutnya seolah tak memperdulikan diriku yang amat sangat mencurigainya.

"Teman? Kenal dimana?"

"Di club." Sahutnya lagi singkat sambil memakan makanannya. Dia seolah-olah mengacuhkan perasaanku yang sudah berkecamuk.

"Ap..apa semalam kau bersamanya?" tanyaku lagi.  
>"Hah? ne.. semalam aku bersamanya."<p>

Hatiku rasanya begitu sakit mendengarnya mengucapkan kata demi kata, seolah-olah ia bukan berbicara dengan istrinya, tapi dengan orang lain.

"Jadi itu alasan kau pulang tanpa mobilmu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ne. Hehehe.. dia tertidur sangat lelap di mobil, makanya aku tak tega membangunkannya." Sahutnya lagi.

Aku berusaha menahan air mataku yang hendak keluar, bahkan mereka tidur di mobil berdua. Apa itu hanya perasaanku saja? Atau memang Chanyeol berselingkuh di belakangku? Ani...ani.. pasti bukan itu. Sejak awal kami memang sudah saling berjanji untuk tak terlalu mengurus privasi masing-masing, jadi aku rasa aku bisa mempercayainya.

"Chagy, aku berangkat ke kantor dulu ne? Hati-hati." Ucapnya sambil mengecup pipiku kilat lalu meninggalkanku.

"Kau akan pulang kan chagy?" tanyaku setelah tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Ne.. tapi mungkin sedikit larut." Sahutnya sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

...

...

Sebelum menikah aku ini merupakan pria karier(?),namun sejak menikah Chanyeol melarangku untuk bekerja alasanya agar aku tak terlalu lelah, dan selalu ada waktu untuknya. Tapi kenyataannya dialah yang tak memiliki waktu untukku, jadi hari ini aku putuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar sekedar untuk merefresh otakku. Sejak menikah aku terlalu sibuk menjadi seorang istri sampai melupakan kalau aku ini manusia juga yang masih gila dengan duniawi, seperti pakaian, sepatu, perhiasan. Dan begitu melihat pakaian yang terpajang di etalase toko aku segera memasukinya, dan memilih beberapa yang cocok untukku.

Sudah hampir seharian aku berbelanja, bahkan bagasi mobilku tak cukup lagi untuk menampung barang belanjaanku. Karena perutku lapar aku putuskan untuk mengisinya sebentar, namun saat hendak masuk ke sebuah restourant tak sengaja aku melihat dua sosok yang salah satunya aku kenal. Hatiku mendadak sakit, benar-benar seperti dihujam ribuan pisau. Chanyeol yang statusnya kini sebagai suamiku sedang memeluk seorang namja yang entah siapa itu, bahkan namja itu menangis dipelukannya.

Baekhyun POV end

Author Pov

Baekhyun berdiri mematung, menatap kedalam restourant melalui kaca jendela restourant. Hatinya benar-benar sakit air matanya tak sengaja turun membasahi pipinya. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu,dan menyebrang menuju mobilnya

"Ulljima Kyungi!" ucap Chanyeol sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu namja yang kini sedang menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Hiks..hikss.. hikss... mianhe Yeolli. Aku ..aku.. be..hikss. benar-benar hikss.." Kyungsoo nampak susah mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ne.. ne..arraseo. Jangan menangis lagi ne? Hapus air matamu, aku juga ikut sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini. Aku yakin ini hanya sebuah kesalah pahaman ne?"

"Ne.. gomawo Yeolli. Mianhe harus membuatmu jauh- jauh dari kantor datang kemari."

" ..gwenchana. Aku benar-benar khawatir saat mendengarmu menangis di telpon makanya aku langsung kemari."

"Ne.. gomawo."

"Sekarang makan dulu ne? Kau pasti sangat lapar karena menangis seharian. Lihatlah! Matamu sudah seperti mata kodok."

"Jinja?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil membulatkan matanya dengan ekspresi yang lucu membuat Chanyeol mencubit pipi itu.

"aahh.. appo Yeol-ah."

"Hehehe mianhe, habisnya kau menggemaskan sih dan aku_"

Biip..

Biip..

"Yeobbuseyo? Mwwooo? Ne aku segera kesana."

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Baekki.. Baekki kecelakaan."

Chanyeol segera berlari menuju kamar rawat Baekhyun, dan langkahnya terhenti saat melihat dua orang namja tengah berdiri di depan kamar itu.

"Luhan hyung? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol cemas.

"Baekhyun-ah, dia kecelakaan saat akan menyebrang. Kami kebetulan pulang dari supermarket dan tak sengaja melihat sekumpulan orang-orang di jalan, dan saat kami mencoba melihat ternyata itu Baekhyun-ah, untung dia segera diberi pertolongan." Ucap Luhan.

"Ne.. gomawo Luhan hyung, Sehun-ah."

"Ne.." sahut keduanya.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

"Kata dokter ia baik-baik saja, kini dokter sedang memeriksanya sebentar setelah dipindahkan dari ruang ICU."

"Huuh.. syukurlah. Aku benar-benar mencemaskannya."

Ceklek..

"Dokter apa kami bisa masuk?"

"Silahkan, pasien sudah siuman. Tapi jangan terlalu dibiarkan lelah. Dan oh? Aku hampir lupa, janin yang dikandungnya juga selamat."

"Janin?" seru ketiganya.

"Ne.. apa kalian belum tahu kalau dia hamil?"

"Ani.. jadi.. jadi.. sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi seorang ayah?"

"Ne..tuan, usia kandungannya baru menginjak 1 bulan 2 minggu. Aku ucapkan selamat." Ucap dokter tersebut sambil menyalami Chanyeol.

"Chukkae Yeol-ah." Ucap Luhan

"Chukkae hyung." Ucap Sehun

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi ketiga namja ini segera masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Baekhyun.

"Chagy?" ucap Chanyeol yang segera masuk dan memeluk Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun mendorong pelan tubuh itu.

"Luhan hyung? Sehun-ah? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Heheehehe.. kami yang membawamu kemari. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa tertabrak?" tanya Luhan.

"Huuh.. aku sedang sial hyung, mungkin karena aku terlalu ceroboh sampai tak melihat ada mobil yang melintas."

"Tapi syukurlah kau dan bayimu selamat."

"Ne.. untung anak kita selamat. Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku kalau kau hamil Baekki?" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya menatap tajam kearah suaminya.

"Luhan hyung, Sehun-ah. Gomawo karena telah menyelamatkanku, tapi bisakah aku bicara empat mata dengan Chanyeol?"

"Hah? oh... hehehe.. ka..kami memang mau permisi. Ak..aku pulang dulu." Ucap Luhan kikuk.

"Aku juga hyungdeul. Anyyeong." Ucap Sehun lalu menarik Luhan untuk segera keluar.

"Ada apa chagy? Kenapa kau nampak serius begitu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membelai pipi Baekhyun.

"Singkirkan tanganmu!" bentak Baekhyun.

"Eih? Waeyo? Apa kau marah padaku?"

"Chanyeol, aku..aku... ingin menggugurkan bayi ini."

"Mwo? apa kau sudah gila?"

"Untuk apa aku merawat bayi yang sama sekali tak kau inginkan, hiks.."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan chagy? Siapa yang tak menginginkannya?" ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku tak ingin bayi ini tumbuh dengan perasaan sedih karena orang tuanya tak mencintainya."  
>"Maksudmu apa chagy? Aku mencintainya, dan aku juga mencintaimu."<p>

"Bohong! Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan dibelakangku Park Chanyeol."  
>"Baekki? Aku tak mengerti dengan ucapanmu."<p>

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh Yeolli, kau berselingkuh kan di belakangku?"

"Selingkuh? Ani..ani.. aku tak selingkuh. Sungguh aku_" ucapan Chanyeol terputus saat seseorang tiba-tiba masuk.

"Yeolli, mianhe sepertinya_" ucapan Kyungsoo juga terputus. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah suara itu.

"Kau..kau.."ucap Baekhyun sambil memandang ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Mianhe.." ucap Kyungsoo.

"PERGI!" Baekhyun melempar sebuah vas bunga yang ada disampingnya.

"PERGI KALIAN BERDUA!" bentak Baekhyun lagi sambil melempar apapun yang ada di dekatnya.

"Baekki?"

"PERGI!AKU MOHON ENYAH DARI HADAPANKU! HIKSS..HIKSS."

Chanyeol segera keluar dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya menatap bingung tapi ia pasrah di tarik oleh Chanyeol.

"Jahat! Kau jahat! Bahkan kau lebih memilih namja itu dibanding aku. Hikss.. hikss." Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Luhan hyung? Bisakah aku minta tolong untuk menemani Baekki di rumah sakit? Ne.. ne... gomawo." Ucap Chanyeol lalu mematikan telponnya.

Kyungsoo kebingungan namun ia sama sekali tak berani bertanya pada Chanyeol, mereka berdua masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Yeol..Yeol-ah? Gwenchana?" tanya Kyungsoo takut.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang Kyungi, maaf atas keributan tadi."

"N..ne.." sahut Kyungsoo.

...

...

Sebuah mobil hitam terparkir di dekat sungai Han. Nampak seorang namja di dalamnya sedang tertidur dengan kepala ditenggelamkan ke dalam tangannya yang terletak di atas kemudi. Eih tunggu sepertinya ada yang salah, dia tak sedang tertidur tapi sedang menangis.

"Kenapa dia bisa seperti itu?" gumamnya kecil.

"Aku..aku..hanya mencintaimu Baekki. Bahkan kau mau menggugurkan bayi kita? Kau benar-benar tak punya hati." Ucap namja itu yang ternyata adalah sosok Chanyeol yang kita kenal.

...

...

"Ayo makanlah Baekhyun-ah! Kau belum makan apa-apa dari tadi." Ucap Luhan.

"Ani hyung. Gomawo karena telah merawatku."

"Ne.. cheonmaneyo. Tapi kau harus makan ne?" bujuk Luhan namun Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Aigoo! Kemana sih si tiang listrik itu? Sudah tahu istrinya di rawat di rumah sakit kenapa ia tak muncul-muncul sampai sekarang?" gerutu Sehun.

"Biarkan saja dia Sehun-ah, lebih baik dia tak datang kemari. Aku malas melihat wajahnya." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Mwo? apa kau ada masalah dengan Yaeol-ah?" tanya Luhan.

"hhmm.. entahlah hyung, aku benar-benar lelah harus seperti ini."

"Kau harus sabar, ingat kau sedang mengandung anak kalian kini. Jangan sampai terlalu stress kasihan janin kalian."

"Biarkan! Biarkan saja janin ini mati. Aku tak mau jika dia lahir tanpa kasih sayang."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Baekhyun?" bentak Luhan.

"Kau fikir anak itu adalah hal yang sembarangan? Berapa banyak diluar sana orang yang menginginkan bayi? Tapi apa? Mereka harus mengeluarkan banyak biaya untuk itu kau tahu? Dan aku salah satunya, walaupun aku dan Sehun telah menikah lebih dari 2 tahun tapi kami belum dikaruniai seorang anak. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya itu?" ucap Luhan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Han.. Hani? Ulljima! Gwenchana ne? Aku tetap mencintaimu walaupun tanpa kehadiran seorang anak." Ucap Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

"Mianhe.. Luhan hyung. Mianhe, aku tak bermaksud."

"Ne..ne. gwenchana. Aku hanya terbawa perasaan. Ingat pesanku Baekki! Sayangi dia dengan baik. Dia tahu jika keadaan eommanya sedang tak baik, ia bisa merasakannya walaupun tak melihatnya, ne?"

"Ne.. aku hanya membenci appanya."

"Anggap saja itu sebagai bentuk dari ngidammu Baekhyun hyung."

"Mwo?"

"Ne.. saat Lay gege mengandung anak pertamanya ia bahkan tak mau melihat wajah Suho hyung. Hahahahah.. Suho hyung yang malang." Ucap Sehun.

"Jinja? Hahahaha.." Baekhyun mulai tertawa.

"Ne.. karena itu sampai akhirnya Lay gege melahirkan dia tinggal di rumah kami."

"Hahahaha.. aku baru tahu soal itu."

"Ne. Suho hyung memang sengaja merahasiakannya, dia malu kalau orang lain sampai tahu."

"Hahahaha.. sepertinya kasus Lay-ah sama dengan kasusmu."

"Ani.. ini berbeda. Ini bukan bawaan bayi, tapi ini memang perasaanku. Oh iya, kalian lebih baik pulang saja. Kalian pasti lelah." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Ani..ani.. kami akan menjagamu."

"Andwe.. nan gwenchana. Lagipula disini kan sudah ada perawat. Ini perintah bukan permintaan hyung, Sehun."

"Ne..ne.. arraseo. Ya sudah kami pulang dulu! Jaga dirimu! Kalau terjadi apa-apa lebih baik kau segera pencet tombol darurat."

"Ne..ne.. arra. Gomawo hyung."

Baekhyun menatap ke arah kedua orang yang berjalan menuju pintu. Ia bahagia masih ada orang yang sayang dengannya. Ia memutuskan untuk istirahat tubuhnya dan pikirannya sudah terlalu lelah.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju ke dalam club, ia berjalan menuju meja bertender.

"Kai mana?" tanyanya pada Kyungsoo yang sedang membersihkan meja.

"Kau tahu kan sejak masalah itu, dia sering menghilang."

"Oh aku hampir lupa."

"Oh iya Yeol-ah, kenapa kau kemari? Bukankah Baekhyun sshi sedang dirawat?"

"Ne.. dia tak mau menemuiku."

"Mianhe.. pasti gara-gara masalah tadi siang. Ini semua salahku seandainya aku tak masuk ke dalam kamarnya pasti_"

"Sstt.. apa yang kau bicarakan Kyungi? Cepat berikan aku segelas minuman seperti biasa."

"Ne.." sahut Kyungsoo.

Ceklek..

Pintu kamar rawat inap Baekhyun terbuka, Baekhyun yang sudah tertidur membuka matanya namun tak menoleh. Seseorang terasa mendekat ke arahnya, ia tetap tak bergerak. Lalu seseorang mengelus kepalanya, Baekhyun menutup matanya.

"Mianhe chagy." Bisik Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun pura-pura tak mendengar.

"Mianhe.. gara-gara aku kau jadi seperti ini. Aku tak peka terhadapmu, bahkan aku tak mengetahui kalau kau hamil, mianhe.. jangan gugurkan bayi kita ne? Aku mencintainya.. aku juga mencintaimu. Kalian berdua adalah hal yang paling berharga dalam hidupku."

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan saat sinar matahari mengenai kelopak matanya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya dan sedikit terharu saat melihat Chanyeol sedang tertidur disamping ranjangnya. Ia sedikit tersenyum, sudah lama ia tak pernah mendapati Chanyeol dalam keadaan tidur saat ia terbangun. Ia mengelus perlahan kepala Chanyeol.

"eih? Kau sudah bangun?" ucap Chanyeol terkejut.

"Mianhe..mianhe.. aku akan keluar. Mianhe, kemarin aku tertidur." Ucap Chanyeol lagi lalu beranjak.

"Mau kemana hah?"

"Entahlah, yang penting kau tak bisa melihatku."

"Siapa bilang aku tak mau melihatmu eoh?" ucap Baekhyun membuat langkah Chanyeol terhenti dan menoleh heran.

"Kenapa aku begitu bodoh, sampai-sampai harus menyia-nyiakan wajah tampan suamiku hah? apa kau gila Park Chanyeol?"

"Jadi.. jadi kau tak marah lagi?" Chanyeol kini berlari dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat. Lalu mendekap pipi Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

"Gomawo Baekki." Ucap Chanyeol lalu kini mencium Baekhyun dengan mesra, menggit bibir bawah Baekhyun sehingga membuat Baekhyun mengeluarkan lenguhannya, meminta akses masuk ke dalam rongga hangat milik Baekhyun, lalu menjamu penghuni di dalamnya.

"Mpphh..mmphh.." Baekhyun mendorong tubuh suaminya agar diberi kesempatan bernafas.

"Saranghae Baekki."

"Na do." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa rasanya berbeda Baekki? Ini morning kiss terbaik dalam hidupku." Ucap Chanyeol, lalu kembali menerjang tubuh Baekhyun, sehingga membuatnya terjungkal kebelakang.

"Yaak! yeol..yeolli.. ja..aahh.. jangan disini!" ucap Baekhyun susah karena Chanyeol terus mencium lehernya.

"Wae? Waeyo?"

"Yaak! in..ini.. rumah sakit chagy."

"Biarkan!"

"Selamat... aigoo! Aigoo! Mianhe." Ucap seorang perawat yang segera kembali keluar.

"Chagy! Lihatlah! Ini memalukan!" bentak Baekhyun.

"Hehehe.. aku terlalu merindukanmu chagy."

...

3 hari kemudian~

Kini Chanyeol tersenyum karena Baekhyun sudah bisa pulang, selain itu karena memang luka Baekhyun tak terlalu parah.

"Selamat pulang chagy." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk.

"Waahh.. walau cuma beberapa hari tapi rasanya aku sudah sangat merindukan tempat ini."

"Tentu saja. Disetiap sudut rumah ini terukir manisnya cinta kita."

"Aiss yeolli. Sudah-sudah aku mau ke kamar dulu." Ucap Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil membawa masuk barang-barang Baekhyun.

KYAAAA...

Terdengar teriakan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol segera berlari ke dalam kamarnya. Chanyeol terkejut saat melihat Kyungsoo sedang tertidur di kasur mereka dengan bertelanjang dada, hanya sebuah selimut yang menutupinya. Chanyeol segera menepuk jidatnya, dan melirik sedikit kearah Baekhyun.

"Kau..kau.. hikss.. hikss.. kau jahat Yeolli! Kau berselingkuh di belakangku hikss.. hikss.." Baekhyun mulai menangis.

Kyungsoo yang terbangun dari tidurnya menggosok matanya perlahan, lalu menatap ke arah suara yang ribut.

"Yeolli?" ucapnya sambil menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Ini bisa aku jelaskan chagy. Dengarkan aku!"

"Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan kita lebih baik bercerai saja!"

"Andwe!"

"Hoaamm.. ada apa ini ribut-ribut." Ucap sebuah suara. Baekhyun menoleh, begitu juga Chanyeol. Seorang namja nampak keluar dari bawah tempat tidur dan bertelanjang.

"Kyaaa..." seru Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol segera menutup mata istrinya itu.

"Yaak! Kai! Kenakan pakaianmu di depan istriku!" bentak Chanyeol.

"Aigoo! Aigoo! Mianhe."

"Siapa kau?" ucap Baekhyun masih dalam dekapan Chanyeol.

...

...

Keempat namja ini nampak terduduk di ruang tamu.

"Jadi kalian ini suami istri?" ucap Baekhyun.

"Ne.. chagy. Aku, Kai, dan Kyungsoo adalah sahabat sejak SMA. Kami ini sudah seperti saudara, Kai dan Kyungsoo ini menikah setelah tamat dari SMA, kami saling mengenal saat bertemu pertama kali di club. Beberapa waktu yang lalu, Kyungsoo dan Kai bertengkar karena kecemburuan Kai terhadap Kyungi yang selalu menjadi bahan godaan tamu-tamu di club. Nah sejak kau dirawat di rumah sakit, Kai tinggal dirumah kita, kemarin mereka berdua berbaikan, dan hasilnya adalah yang kau lihat di kamar tadi."

"Mwo? jadi seperti itu? Jadi Kyungsoo sshi bukan selingkuhanmu?"

"Ani.. kami hanya bersahabat."

"Aigoo! Aku hampir salah sangka chagy. Sebenarnya kecelakaanku ini karena waktu itu aku melihatmu sedang berdua bersama Kyungsoo sshi di sebuah restourant."

"Jinja?" seru ketiga namja.

"Jadi gara-gara itu? Mianhe Baekhyun sshi, ini semua salahku. Waktu itu aku sedang bertengkar dengan Kai-ah, jadi satu-satunya tempat aku mengadu hanya Yeol-ah. Mianhe.."

"Ne.. ne.. gwenchana, ternyata ini hanya salah paham." Ucap Baekhyun.

"huuh.. chagy. Kau tak usah meragukan cintaku ini. Aku ini sangaaaatt.. mencintaimu, di hatiku hanya ada dirimu. Ne?"

"Ne.. chagy. Mianhe.." balas Baekhyun.

"Ne.."

"Eih tapi ada satu hal yang tak bisa aku maafkan." Ucap Baekhyun lagi.

"Mwo?"

"Kenapa kalian harus bercinta di kamar kami? Di atas ranjang kami?" ucap Baekhyun.

"Hah? itu.. itu. Malam itu aku benar-benar sudah dibutakan oleh hasrat jadi kami asal masuk saja."

"Mwo?" seru Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Hehehehe.. mianhe Baekhyun sshi, akan membersihkannya setelah ini."

"Harus! Jangan sampai ada hal aneh yang tersisa disana." ucap Baekhyun.

"Neeeee.."

**The end**

Gomawo udah mau baca..

FF gaje! Tapi mohon reviewnya ya!


End file.
